Story of a soulmate
by cocosunshine23
Summary: This is the story of How Chad Dylan Cooper,Hollywood's Bad boy and greatest actor of our generation,meet's his soulmate, Little miss ball of sunshine, Sonny Monroe. How did she manage to steal his heart? You'll just have to read to find out;
1. There's a change in CDC

Hello everyone :) This is my first full length story! Please Tell me what you think :) Read and **review** and check out my other stories :) So basically, this is of how Chad and Sonny met, I'll use a little bit from the show (trust me I'm addicted I know basically everything) But it won't be an episode to episode thing, more like...the first few episodes and then Off to my very own Channy land. :)

**Disclamer: **I only wish I owned everything SWAC, including Sterling Knight. But sadly, I don't...yet.

**NARRATOR**:The boy, Chad Cooper, of Houston Texas decided to become an actor, He'd one day be the greatest actor of our generation. Little did the sweet Chad from texas know, he was going in for a big surprise, one that might change him forever, The only thing he knew, is that he grew up believing he'd never truly be happy until he met his..."soulmate" Which makes sense to why he always dates blonde bimbo blondes right? Wrong. This is the story of How Chad Dylan Cooper, meet's his soulmate, Little miss ball of sunshine, Sonny Monroe.

The boy is Chad Dylan Cooper, He sits at a very long rectangular conference table for the next reading of Mackenzie Falls. The walls are lined with framed blow-up sized greeting cards from the millions of fans. Chad, blonde hair and blue eyes, wears a t- shirt under his Mackenzie falls Blazer and converse to balance out the corporate dress code. He looks pretty bored. Infact, he** Is** really bored. Not to mention he just dumped his super model girlfriend Rosie Rae, She's his typical type,Blonde, Beautiful,Brown eyes(which he's a sucker for) But the thing is, He know's he wont be with them long, but he kindof liked this one, Annoying...that's fersure. But great in bed. How old is this Chad Dylan cooper might you ask? Is he old enough to be sleeping around? He just had his 18'th birthday party about a month ago. March 5'th to be exact. And in his defense, Rosie was his first. Surprisingly.

**Chad POV**

"Chad! Are you even listening, It's your line baby." Chastity who plays Chloe told me flirtasiously, I knew she's always liked me, but come on. I dated her once for publicity but I don't think she gets the fact that I DON'T LIKE HER.

"Oh uhm..sorry.." I apologized looking for the next page where I spoke "I do love you Chloe I always will, but If you can't accept the falls, You can't accpet me." How cheesy is this? I mean come on, I am the greatest actor of our generation but even I can write a better script then this. So I did what I always do when I get fed up with my cast, I went to the cafeteria to get some froyo,carrying some pictures of me, Hey, you never know who's going to want an autograph, I am CDC afterall. I walked past the So Random stage, apparently a new girl was joining the cast. Poor her. Who in their right minds would want to join Chuckle City? Not me. Not anyone sane. I'd been so caught up in my own thought's I haden't even realized I was by the froyo machine already, Oh Look, A new waitress too.

"Excuse me, miss, when you're done with that order, I would like an extra large chocolate." I told her, more like demanded.

She put her other orders on a tray, and turned to face me. "Sorry, I don't work here." She lifted the tray and turned to leave but almost bumped into the me,And then she started to realize who I was. She gasped, Oh great, another fan..here it comes ."Oh my gosh! I know you! You're…You're!"

So, I did what I always do when I see a flabergasted fan in the caferteria, (believe it or not, it actually happens a lot) I walked over to a poster of myself looking into the distance, labeled 'Mackenzie Falls.' "Him? Chad Dylan Cooper" I pointed to the poster, smiling cockily.

**Sonny POV**

I nodded. "Your Mackenzie on Mackenzie falls!" I felt extremley stupid, I mean come on, He must have fan girls constantly do that.

"And apparently you're Madge." He walked up to me, acting nice. I could tell by his eyes- his ocean blue eyes- he did not enjoy acting nice to a supposed fan girl..or to anyone for that matter. To be honest.

I noticed myself getting lost in his eyes and then realized he was looking at me funny, Oh my gosh! I'm still in my costume! "Yes! No! No! Madge is my waitress character. And all this belongs to Madge, too," I motioned to my costume fat. "Hi I'm Sonny." I held my hand out to shake his but he went to write something on his papers that he was holding.

"Sonny- that's a nice name." He commented. I couldn't help but smile, CHAD DYLAN COOPER THINKS I HAVE A NICE NAME!

"Oh thank you, you know when I was younger I didn't really like it, but now It kindof suits me, I mean I have this one friend her name is-" Oh my gosh, I'm rambeling. Stop it Sonny!

"Here you go." He handed me the paper; an autographed picture of himself. "Sonny, thanks for the yogurt. Chad Dylan Cooper. I-I didn't give you any yogurt! Chad Dylan Cooper just stole my yogurt!" I went up to some random perosn walking by "Oh, my gosh! Chad Dylan Cooper just stole my yogurt!" I had to go tell the others! They wouldn't believe what just happened!

**Chad POV**

I smiled to myself listening to this new girl Sonny, as much as I hate to admit it, she had really pretty even in a fat suit she was really cute, she had a huge smile, I'm dying to know what she looks like under all that fat. I bet she's got a gorgeous body and-What the hell am I doing? I've got to find out more about her, and where she came from, until then, I need to eat my froyo in peace.

**Ello there lovely readers! Please click that littttttle green button, I will love you forever. And give you cookies..if your nice;) I'll be posting the next chapter soon! tell me if you want to continue on with the story, or add my own flare :)**


	2. Falling hard and fast

**CDC POV**

I couldn't stop thinking of that new girl Sonny. How did she manage to make me go crazy about her If I barley know what she looks like? I needed to find this mystery girl, and fast. After I'm done shooting for the day, I've decided I'm going to find her.

"Chloe, Please don't jump! Not into my falls,Mackenzie Falls!" This is so lame, can I just go find Sonny please?

"Oh Mackenzie, I wont jump but you have to promise me that you love me! Not Penelope!"

"Wow, who knew this show was so crappy, why would someone want to jump because someone didn't love them?" Well at least someone finally agrees with me! Wait..that wasn't the line, I turn around to see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. She was wearing a yellow tank top with a simple black cardigan and some denim shorts to go along with it, showing of her long tan legs, her long brown locks flowing down her shoulders. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was speechless.

"I..uhm..I-you...Hi, I'm Chad." _What? Who are you! Man up!_

"I know...I met you earlier in the cafeteria, I'm Sonny."She looked somewhat disappointed I didn't remember her..But it's not everyday you see someone in a fat suit and then come to realize how beautiful they actually are. I guess I didn't have to go look for her anymore. Now it was my turn to be in awe, just like she was earlier.

"Oh, right of course sorry..I'm just r-rehearsing you know..for my show. Mackenzie Falls..which I star on..As Mackenzie h-himself." Sonny was laughing at me, great. Now I look like an idiot. I never stumble on my words,especially talking to girls, what the hell is Sonny doing to me?

"Your cute when you ramble." Holy shit. I need to get out of here, and take her with me.

" I'm going on a break," I announced to my director, turning to my costar "Go practice your lines Chastity, Clearly you need as much help as you can get, Sonny, come with me." I reached out for her hand and she immediately took it. I lead her to my dressing room not letting go of the beautiful brunette beside me.

I don't know what came over me, I only met her a few hours ago, but as soon as we got into my dressing room I locked the door and pushed her against the wall pressing my lips to hers, her hands found their way around my neck as mine slowly massaged her sides earning a moan to escape her lips, I sucked on her bottom lip hoping I could taste a little bit more of her creating her to pull back,our foreheads still touching, both of us panting from the kiss we just shared.

"Is this what you do to all the new people around here? Not that I'm complaining but..wow." I chuckled at her statement, Man, is she adorable or what? I couldn't stop myself from getting lost in her eyes.

"Your..really pretty." I told her,yup CDC is no longer in the building.

"Awww that's really sweet, Your not so bad yourself Cooper."

"Not so bad yourself? Do you know who your talking too?" She backed away from our embrace hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about? One minute you go from kissing me and telling me I'm pretty to being a conceded jerk? Tawni was right, I shouldn't have come to talk to you, your just a big headed jerk!" Tawni?Wait..what does that have to do with Blondie..why would she even be talking to- OH MY GOD SHE WAS THE NEW SO RANDOM MEMBER! How the heck did I start falling for a Chuckle City girl?

"Wait..your the new So random member? That explains the fat suit." Where did she go? No! I want her back in my arms, somehow she had managed to make my body turn into jello, I had never had that happen before, not even with Rosie. I ran out of my dressing room following her,I ran through the commissary down to Tawni's dressing room that was now labeled TAWNI and Sonny. I entered it without knocking hoping she was in there.

"Go away Pooper, nobody wants you here!" Blondie said while applying makeup on.

"Where's sonny? I need to talk to her. Now. Pronto. Right away." I honestly don't know what she's done to me, but it's like she's my drug. She had the potential of being the one girl who can break my heart, I've never felt that before and I just met her.

"Sonny wherever you are, please talk to me..I can't believe I'm actually saying this but..I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier and I want to make it up to you by taking you out to dinner..or something." Great, she had me talking to nothing. That is, until I saw her peak out from behind her curtains.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Are you asking her out?" Blondie questioned.

"Yes, Sonny I'm asking you out, Blondie shut up this has nothing to do with you, random."

"Hey! I'm a random too, no need to be mean." Sonny was pouting but she still managed to be cute..Stupid cute.

"Uh..for the second time...I'm sorry." I replied while shuffling my feet my head hanging low.

"Wow Sonny, you got Cooper whipped, two apologize in one day? I'm impressed."

"Fine, I'll go out with you."

"Fine!"

"Fine." She giggled.

"Well..Good."

"Good." She answered our noses barley touching.

"So are we good?"

"Oh were so good" That's where she kissed me, for the second time today and I was in pure bliss. Yeah, It's lame for a guy to say this but I honestly felt fireworks. The whole shebang, I was on cloud nine and I didn't even know anything about her other then her name, she was a so random member, and I was falling in love with her.

"EWWWWW NOBODY WANTS TO SEE THAT!" Oops, I forgot Tawni was in the room.

I pulled away from our kiss, caressing her cheek, " Meet me at my dressing room at 7, wear something comfertable but fancy, cya later." I gave her a quick chaste kiss and walked out of her room with the biggest grin plastered on my face, Tonight was going to be amazing.

**Please review! I wont do the next chapter until I get at least 10! Oh, and Sterling Knight will give you a hug if you do;) So what are you waiting for? Click that green button! :D**


	3. The perfect date

Hey guys! So sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Trust me I'm really busy recording my music. But I'm back! Hope you enjoy! :)

**CDC POV**

I don't understand. I've never felt this way about anyone before. How is this Chuckle city girl doing this to me? I'm turning into a sap. I'm Going insane..I'm falling in love. I knocked on her door, tapping my fingers anxiously, feeling excited yet apprehensive. The moderate breeze didn't seem to calm me down one bit. As I waited gazing at the way the streetlight made a reflection in the puddles on the roads, I heard the door open. It was you, Sonny. My heart was thumping so fast... My ears and cheeks were flushing red, I believe. You just smiled at me and with the sweetest voice of the heavens said "HI, I'm so excited I'm even excited about how excited I am!"

"Me too Sonny, you look beautiful" I smiled back sheepishly. I took your hand, CDC can be a gentleman if he wants too. And trust me, he wants too. I led you to my car opening your door getting to hear your voice in the process, "Why thank you Chad." You smiled. And I melted.

"Soooo Chad where are we going?" You questioned.

I looked at you almost forgetting I had do keep my eyes on the road, "It's a surprise."

We drove in silence, I took your hand once we got to your destination in the deserted parking lot. " Close your eyes." I whispered in your ear, feeling you shiver beneath my breathe. I picked her up and ran to the beach, I noticed my picnic had been set up. I always need the best. "Open your eyes." I told her, getting your smile in response.

The crystal blue water beneath us couldn't match the look in your brown eyes. I was a bunch of nerves at that time when you I opened the door seeing the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on. You were dressed casually that day, but it did not undermine your beauty one bit. You were wearing a white t-shirt, A yellow sweater that looked way to big for you, and brown boots that almost went up to your knees. You had no idea how cute that was! Stupid cute.

**Sonny POV**

My heart was leaping with joy when you said I looked beautiful, I'm so nervous! I was just at home in Wisconson a week ago watching his show, and Now I was sitting here on the beach with him. He looked so cute with his shirt and sleeveless polo pull-over. I couldn't help but get lost in your eyes, but I noticed you were getting lost in mine too.

"Getting lost in my eyes Sonny?"you beamed with that cocky yet lovely look on your face.

I slapped Chad's arm playfully, " Oh shut up." We were quiet for a moment just staring at eachother But I broke the silence. "This is really nice Chad, thank you." I was certainly at the right place at the right time.

"No, Sonny, Thank you for finding me..I don't even know how to describe how I feel for you, and I haven't even known you for long at all." And that's when I kissed him, I missed the way our lips molded together perfectly, And I missed the way my body filled up with heat. He kissed me back pulling me closer to him, my hand reaching up to his gorgeous blonde hair. He pulled me down onto the blanket and flipped us over so he was on top of me, I swear to god I couldn't even breathe. In a good way, His lips felt so good against mine, I felt fireworks, Heard the angles singing, birds chirping. You detached our lips and started kissing my neck, I let out a soft moan feeling you smirk against my skin,The day seemed so perfect that I could feel my heart wanting to burst into a song as I slowly eased into comfort being with you.

Upon finishing our romantic evening I suggested we go back to your place watching a movie."Is that really neccesairy Sonny? Don't you think a stroll on the beach is more preferable?"

What was I thinking? I'm such an idiot.

**CDC POV**

Next, was something that I never expected You clanged onto my arm and gave me such a girlish smile that my heart melted. It could definitely be re-molded into the shape of a heart. I was nervous and tried my best to accommodate your pace as you were walking very slowly, savoring every moment that we were spending together. The moonlit night sky made the ambience that we were assimilating into such a wonderful paradise. The sound of the lapping waves and your gentle whispers that were caressing my skin ever so gently, made me wonder how real this scenario was. The answer was found when you gave me a peck on the cheek. I grew courageous and turned you around, holding you by your waist. You were so close to me, I could smell your scent, so sweet, like vanilla and sunshine. You rested your head on my chest and hugged me tight. I bit you on the neck gently, pulled you apart and pressed my lips against yours. It was such a magical moment. We began kissing and I felt you, the whole of you, so soft. Your hands around my neck. I looked at you straight in the eye and said something I never expected to ever tell a girl,expecially one I had just met, " I love you Sonny, never shall we part this lifetime."

"I love you too Chad." You beamed up at me, getting a smile in return.

"I'm so happy I met you Monroe, you've changed me as a person."

"Chad..I don't know what to say."

"Be my girlfriend Sonny."

I looked down on your cute face, brown eyes wide with shock, "I...I..you...really?"

"Really." I laughed at how adorable you sounded.

"Of course, Chad, I would love too." She replied, kissing me softly, Like I said, this girl has turned me into such a sap, I never want to let her go.

**Hey woah guys sooo much fluff here! :D Haha I'm soososos freaking excited for sonny with a kiss to come out, this is kindof insperation from the promo picture's I've seen. :) Please Review! and check out my other stories! Also do you think I should leave it? Or make continue with the story? IF YOU REVIEW STERLING KNIGHT WILL GIVE YOU A HUG! :D **


End file.
